


A Spy Among Us

by agentz123



Series: Ducktober 2020 [14]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Among Us, Being Sus, Blood and Gore, Della Just Learned a New Piece of Slang and is Running with It, Dialogue Heavy, Duck Kids, Ducktober (Disney), Ducktober 2020 (Disney), Extended Family, Gen, Ghost Chat Be Popping, I'm Sorry Louie, Imposters and Spies, Small "Sky Pirates...in the Sky!" References, Small "The Phantom and the Sorceress!" Reference, Small "The Trickening" References, Violence, We Need Gosalyn NOW, Weaponry, duck family - Freeform, lying, mobile gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: The kids decide to try out this new old game called “Among Us.”Ducktober 2020, Day 19 - Spy
Series: Ducktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956628
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	A Spy Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt I wanted to use "spy" in the terms of being an enemy agent. Enjoy!
> 
> Color assignments:  
> Red - Huey  
> Pink - Webby  
> (Dark) Blue - Dewey  
> (Dark) Green - Louie  
> Cyan/Light Blue - Lena  
> Lime/Light Green - Gosalyn  
> Orange - Launchpad  
> Yellow - BOYD  
> White - Della  
> Purple - Violet

All of the lights on the ship slowly flickered off. The pattering of webs hitting the metal tile faded away as they headed towards the power beaker. 

There is a slash of metal, a sharp gasp, a muted creak. 

And then silence. 

The lights slowly powered back on. Huey turned the corner to go hop on the computer, and that’s when he saw him. 

Shock seared the words right out of his throat. Removing his cap, he slowly approached the corner of the room, where his youngest brother lay, bloody and breathless. Huey dropped to his knees and ran his fingers across the gash in Louie’s green uniform, right over his tummy. Louie was severely ticklish there, but right now, he didn’t even flinch. 

“I’m so sorry, Lou,” he choked. 

“H-huey?”

The red clad triplet felt his stomach drop even further. He couldn’t bring himself to turn to Dewey. 

“Huey? Huey, what happened?”

He paused. Why did Dewey sound so...so…

_Aggressive?_

Huey forced himself to face his remaining brother. He could see the pink tinged in his sclera, the snot glistening as it flowed out of his beak. 

“I cannot believe you,” Dewey growled. He reached behind his back. 

“Wait, what? Dewey, no!”

Dewey slammed his finger on the report trigger on his megaphone. 

“Where.”

“Where.”

“At which location was the body located?”

“Where.”

Huey suddenly found himself at the large round table that sat in the center of the cafeteria. His eyes spread around, taking in exhausted ducklings covered in grease, scorch marks, and the occasional flamingo or ram horns. 

Oh, and his mom and Launchpad, of course. 

“In electrical,” Dewey answered sullenly, slumping further into his chair. “My brother’s body was in electrical.”

The gasps made the vacuum of space even stronger. 

“Where.” Launchpad removed his hockey mask and scratched his cheek. “Oh.”

“Did you see anyone, Dewey?” Gosalyn snarled, slamming her fists on the center of the table. She _hated_ whenever a member of her crew passed. 

Dewey closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. “Yes. Huey was standing over him, apologizing.”

Della lifted up her goggles and jumped to her feet in order to jab a finger in her son’s face. “SUS!”

“No, no, wait! It wasn’t me! I mean, yes, I was there, but I didn’t kill Louie!”

“Huey sus.”

“Quit it! I’m not even covered in blood!”

“We can’t tell because you’RE WEARING RED!” Dewey spat. 

“That is a good point…” Webby hummed. 

“Red _is_ always suspicious, according to my calculations. Well, at least 82 percent of the time,” Violet commented. Boyd made a quick whirring sound. 

“Give or take three for error.”

“I trust Dewey’s judgement,” Launchpad exclaimed firmly. 

"They did the math!” Gosalyn hissed in disgust. She hated numbers, but she always knew when to trust them. 

_Not Boyd and Violet too!_ They were the only voices of reason present in this party! Huey started waving his arms in an attempt to get the crew to listen to him. “Wait! Haven’t you guys noticed that Lena isn’t saying _anything?_ ”

The teenage duck smirked and folded her arms. “Oh, you think just because I’m related to one of the most evil witches on earth, and because I’m a shadow creature, I must be the one that murdered Louie in cold blood. Right? Right?”

Webby hugged her best friend close and lowered her voice in heartbreak. “That’s harsh, Huey.”

“What? I didn’t say any of that! I was just pointing out --“

“SUS!” Della continued. 

“I’m voting Huey.”

“Me too.”

“Guys! There’s still nine people! We don’t have to vote now!”

“That’s _exactly_ what an imposter would say. Vote red.”

“Red.”

Huey watched in horror as the tallies grew. “No -- no --” 

A large metallic arm snaked around the table. Dewey shoved his brother into its grasp, and the arm whipped around towards the ejection window. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

_JWGMaster was not an Imposter._  
_2 Imposters remain._  


Dewey ripped his captain’s hat off of his head. “No -- I saw --” 

“SUS! You are grounded, young man!” 

Darn. Hubert happened to fall within that 18 percent (give or take three for error). Violet shook her head in disappointment and shushed the uproar. “Let us stop accusing for now. Everyone, back to your tasks.” She made her way towards the upper engine to begin the first part of alignment. 

Louie coughed on some popcorn. “No, Violet! Don’t go in there!” 

“Louie!” Huey slammed furiously on the keyboard. “What are you doing? Are your tasks finished?” 

The green duckling shrugged his shoulders. “Meh. I’m dead. What do I have to worry about tasks for? No, Violet…!” 

“We can win the game still by completing --” Huey was silenced by a sharp WHOOSH. He immediately raced towards the upper engine and started digging in Louie’s box. 

Violet whipped around and saw Gosalyn brandishing a handgun in front of the blocked entrance to the cafeteria. 

“You and Boyd are getting a little too smart, Violet.” 

Another slam. The door leading to the reactor and security room was now closed. Webby looked up from the cameras in confusion. 

“Erm, Gosalyn…” Violet started, trying to keep her cool. “I am sure there is some type of agreement we can work out.” 

The gunshot was muffled by the reactor’s alarms. 

Webby rushed next door. “Okay, where are you guys....?” 

There was a sharp creak behind her. 

“Launchpad! Why would you sabotage the reactor and then vent right into it?” 

The pilot started panicking. “Um, um! I don’t know! All the other doors were closed, and, and -- buh!” 

Launchpad opened his mouth and rammed his tongue through Webby’s helmet. Glass shattered as the muscle slid between her eyes and through her brain. 

The vent opened and shut again. 

Dewey raced towards the reactor. They only had a few seconds left to fix it! 

Suddenly he was on the floor. He rubbed his throbbing tail feathers. Where was Boyd with that wet floor sign…

No, he didn’t slip on water...it was Webby’s flower. 

“No!” He yanked out his megaphone. “Reactor. It was in reactor.” 

Gosalyn scoffed. “Who is dumb enough to sabotage the reactor and then kill over there?” But she already knew exactly who. The eye roll she had given was completely authentic. 

“Didn’t you find the body last round too, Dewey?” 

“My own child...SUS!” 

“And he doesn’t even have the decency to defend himself.” 

Dewey thumbed down on his keyboard severely. “These stupid cracks won’t let me type!” Oh, he knew he should’ve listened to Uncle Donald when he said not to play frisbee with his phone…

“Vote blue.”

“Wait, which blue?” Launchpad asked. 

“Dark blue. Vote dark blue.” 

“Bye, Dewey.” 

“You...you sus....you sus person! I can’t believe we ejected Huey!” 

“F in the chat for red,” Lena entered. 

“F.”

“F.” 

“F.” 

Della paused. “Wait, what? Huey didn’t get F’s. He has straight A’s.” 

Launchpad sighed in despair as he scrolled his cursor over Dewey’s icon. 

“I’m sorry, Dewey. No! I can’t do it! Uh! What can’t I do? What should I do?” 

“Vote, orange.”

”Launchpad. What are you doing?”

After checking to see that her mic was off, Gosalyn muttered under her breath, “Yeah, Launchpad! What are _you doing!_ Do NOT throw this game for me...”

Launchpad couldn’t just let his best friend take the fall for something he had did! He didn’t even _wanna_ be imposter. What kind of sick game was this anyway???

One that Gosalyn absolutely loved. And even though Launchpad was her guardian, that girl was _scary!_ But more importantly, his teammate. And he couldn’t let her down, too. Launchpad skipped, but it wasn’t enough. 

Dewey had just enough time to unmute his mic and scream. 

_StreamDewNite was not an Imposter._  
_2 Imposters remain._  


“What the --” Della paused as the new round started. She shuffled heavily to administration to swipe her ID. She hadn’t believed either Huey or Dewey, and now all three of her sons were gone. 

Was she, herself, _the_ Della Duck…

_Sus?_

There was a tiny pair of hands on her head, and suddenly she was staring at the back of her uniform. One of the bones in her neck had sliced right through it. 

“Oh, hi Mom!” 

“Hello, Ms. Duck.” 

“Hi, Della!”

“Whew. For a second there, I thought _I_ was the imposter.” 

“No, Mom, imposters can’t do tasks.” 

“Ah! I get it now. So now what, we just chill?” 

“ _No!_ Finish your tasks.” 

Violet hummed. “Wait a moment. Why is the game still going? There are two imposters and two crew members remaining.”

Dewey groaned. “Not another hacker! Someone must have joined our game when it started and made themselves an imposter. They’re screwing up the game! End it! Just end it already!” 

Louie, Huey, Dewey, Violet, Webby, and Della slowly looked up from their respective screens and glared at the fourth wall. 

_Reader was banned by agentz123._

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to play, hit me up!


End file.
